Jacob and Bella's Happily Ever After
by twilightlover4567
Summary: What if Bella had given Jacob a chance after Edward left? What if she finally realized she loved him? What if Edward never came back because Alice never saw Bella jump? What if Jacob and Bella were really able to live a happy life together?


**Author's Note: So this is my first fanfiction ever and I hope you guys like it! This story takes place during New Moon after Edward left. It's about what would have happened if Bella would have been able to let go of Edward and realize her love for Jacob before it was too late. I'm team Edward but I really love Jacob's character too. I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Confusion clouded my mind. Nothing was clear anymore. After Edward had left, I had felt nothing but gut-wrenching agony. Pain had chased away all feelings of happiness. It was like I was alive physically, but mentally I was dead. Oddly enough, now it felt like something was changing. Almost like I have broke out of the darkness and finally have seen some light. I feel alive again. I no longer dread each day that comes, I welcome it. I know this is all due to one reason: Jacob. He makes me feel whole again. When I'm with him, his presence chases the pain away. Almost as if Edward was keeping his promise. He had said that "It would be as though he never existed." I have realized that I was ready to move on, and with this new earth-shattering discovery I felt a sense of overwhelming relief. Through all this I realized I needed to see Jacob.

I dashed over to the phone and dialed the number I knew by heart. I waited impatiently while it rang. "Hello?" I heard somebody mumble. "Jacob?" I asked. "Bella!" Jacob exclaimed. I couldn't help but laugh. "Is it ok if I come over? I really need to talk to you about something." I said. "Uh-oh." Jacob muttered. "No, it's something good. I think." I replied. "Well then come on over!" Jacob answered enthusiastically.

I felt like I couldn't get to La Push fast enough. As I drove, I started to question what I was doing. Jacob had made it clear that he had always wanted to be more than friends, but what if he changed his mind? What if I was too late? What if he doesn't even care anymore? What if I mess up our entire friendship out of my sheer stupidity? I tried to suppress all of my negative thoughts, but I couldn't push them away.

Finally I got to Jacob's little red house. I saw Jacob already outside with a huge grin plastered onto his face, and I immediately felt better. "Bella!" He exclaimed running over to me as I got out of my truck. He crushed me into one of his tight bear hugs that only he was capable of. "Hey Jake!" I gasped. "I've missed you." Jacob whispered. "Yeah, I haven't been here in ages." I replied sarcastically even though I secretly knew I had missed him like crazy too. "Hey four days is a long time considering your usually here 24/7." He responded. "That's true." I said laughing. He looked at me for a second and then the strangest expression crossed his face. "What?" I asked. "You look… different. Are you okay?" He asked. "I'm great." I replied honestly, smiling up at him. He didn't look convinced.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Jacob asked. We sat down on a tree log that was near the house. I took his big warm hand into mine and watched as his eyes popped open and his jaw dropped. I giggled. We both knew this want normal behavior for me. "Seriously Bella, do you need a doctor or something? You seem too… Happy." I frowned. Apparently I had been worse than I thought. "Is that a bad thing?" I asked. "No, it's a great thing! Just Different. But a good Different!" Jacob said. I laughed. "So, are you going to tell me?" Jacob asked. I nodded trying to figure out how to start. I suddenly got nervous again. My heart throbbed and my stomach churned. I felt a wave of heat wash through my face and I realized I was blushing. "Bella, you know you can tell me anything. What is it?" Jacob asked. I could tell he was getting concerned.

"Ok, so you know when Edward left I was kind of...Sad?" I asked. "Well that's the understatement of the century." Jacob chuckled. I ignored him. "Well I have realized that I have tried so hard to hold on to him that I haven't even realized what was right in front of me." I paused trying to gain the courage to say what I had to say. "Jacob, I love you. I know you probably don't feel the same way anymore. I mean, how could you after all I have put you through. I'm really sorry, I just wanted you to know how I feel. I totally understand if you don't feel the same way." I whispered staring at the ground.

I waited without looking up. I was scared of what I would see. After what seemed like hours I decided to take a peek. Jacob was staring at me with his mouth hanging wide open. Was he really that shocked? Rejection pulsed through me. Tears filled my eyes as I began to turn away. Suddenly Jacob crushed me to his chest. "Why on earth are you crying?" Jacob demanded as he brushed my tears away. "I'm so sorry Jacob I shouldn't have said anything." I cried. "Shouldn't have said anything? Bella you are being absurd! Of course I love you! I've loved you from the beginning. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear those words come out of your mouth." Jacob said stroking my hair.

"Oh Jake!" I cried throwing my arms around him. I felt like my heart was going to explode. Not from the pain I usually experienced, but from the overwhelming feeling of happiness that rushed through me. Jacob lifted my face to his and kissed me with a passion that seemed to overpower everything. Suddenly I was whole again. The missing part of me had been found, and I wasn't willing to give it up for anything.

The kiss had left us both gasping for air. I snuggled into Jake's chest as I felt his warm arms wrap around me. "I love you." Jacob whispered. "I love you too." I whispered back. Jacob laughed and I joined along feeling like the luckiest girl in the whole wide world.

**So is it ok so far? Tell me what you think! I'll be updating pretty soon. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
